As an auxiliary device of a wireless network terminal, an extended base has functions such as network interface extension and signal enhancement of a wireless network such as wireless fidelity (WiFi), and this may greatly extend usage scenarios of the wireless network, and facilitate people's life. When the wireless network terminal is not inserted, the extended base still has relatively large power consumption. To reduce the power consumption and prolong a service life of the extended base, power supplying needs to be stopped to disable the extended base.
An external power supply is used or a built-in power supply is enabled, to supply power to the extended base. Based on this, when the wireless network terminal is removed from the extended base, and power supplying to the extended base is stopped, the external power supply needs to be manually removed or a built-in power switch needs to be manually turned off. Therefore, operations are cumbersome, and user experience is relatively poor.